Paranoia
by iShotForTheStars
Summary: Schizophrenic!Izaya and Dominant!Shizuo. When Shizuo learns a secret about Izaya, he'll do anything to distract him, which includes rough sex. But what happens when that's not enough? Fail summary. First smut. Enjoy.


**I've never written smut before. I mean, not like, legit smut. I hope it's okay. But, yes. This is PARANOIA. Schizophrenic!Izaya and Dominant!Shizuo are dating. ("It was only a few months ago, when the two confessed their feelings" is a reference to 'Carried Away,' a lemon/fluff of Shizaya.) Please enjoy!**

* * *

Taps on the desk, and the eyes on his back. A smirk played on his lips as he swaggered to the front of the room. His hand lightly slid on his chest, seemingly gripping at his heart. He could feel the burning glare from the back, and he withheld a laugh. Orihara Izaya waved his hand in the air dismissively before opening his mouth and letting his history report flow from his mouth. He could feel the uncomfortable squirm from the protozoan brute in the back, knowing his project looked absolutely horrendous compared to the raven's. When he finished, defeated claps filled the room - all the students groaning knowing full-well that their work was all for naught. Izaya wiped the floor with them, skipping back to his desk.

Heiwajima Shizuo growls at the memory of the cocky informant in high school - always showing everyone up because he thought he was oh, so much better than everyone. His cigarette smoke ghosts out of his mouth as he leans his head on the brick building behind him. He is trying to calm himself. The informant is late for their usual meeting. The blond's eyes slowly shut in frustration, hoping Orihara shows up before he loses his temper. The informant is never late. That is a fact. Orihara Izaya is known for his OCD-like need to be on-time for everything. Shizuo recalls the old gag in high school, when Shinra and Kadota would call Izaya and tell him to meet them somewhere at odd times. "Meet me at the cafe at 5:12 PM after school, Orihara-san." At 5:12 PM, the informant would set foot at the entryway of the cafe, basking in the glow of awe from Kadota at his attendence.

His yellow phone violently vibrates in his pocket. Shizuo lets out a gruff, impatient noise before shuffling around and grabbing at his phone. He flips it open after reading the caller ID: "Oriharas maid"

"Oi," he grunts, removing the cigarette from his mouth and playing with it in between his fingers.

"Heiwajima-san, this is Izaya's secretary, Namie Yagari. Orihara asked me to call you and report he will not be able to attend."

Shizuo notes that she said secretary - realizing Izaya probably only put such an ID in his phone to piss off Yagari if Shizuo accidentally slipped it out in a conversation. He nods, knowing the girl cannot see it.

"Why?"

There is a silence, followed by shuffling and inaudiable voices. He squints, pushing the phone closer to his ear as if it will help him hear their whispers. He makes out a single word: "Shizuo." It's from the flea, and Shizuo's spine tingles at hearing his full name from the informant. Finally, the shuffling gets louder as Namie puts the phone back to her ear. She coughs.

"He said he's busy with his humans and has no time to play with a Neanderthal."

An invitation. Shizuo grunts, slamming the phone shut and putting his cigarette out after a last puff. The blond slips the phone in his pocket, along with his hands and begins a walk to Shinjuku.

Shizuo knows a secret about Izaya Orihara. In the midst of their recent game, while sleeping in the informant's too-big bed, his hand was cut by a knife hidden under the pillow. Orihara, the great informant of Ikebukuro - no - the great informant of Japan, was a paranoid shizophrenic.

He often hallucinates, most of which concern former victims who snapped in their anger towards the sadist. Shizuo asked Izaya why he didn't just quit his sociopathic tendencies (in a more Shizu-chan way, as Izaya put it, by saying, "why don't you stop being such a damn pest?"), in which the only response was a smirk and a cough-like chuckle from the tired informant. Heiwajima stops in front of the apartment, knocking patiently on the door. He hears a chair scoot roughly back, small heels clack on the ground towards the door, and a hand brushing against the lock on the large barrier. Finally, the door swings open, and Namie sighs.

"I can finally go home, then. Behave yourselves," the girl requests. Shizuo grunts in response, pushing past her to the informant. Izaya is spinning in his chair, and Shizuo stops at the edge of the desk, waiting for him to cease his movements. Namie takes her coat and hollers an aloof, "I'm off," before slamming the door. Izaya's foot points up, allowing his heel to stop the movement of the chair. His crimson eyes slowly slide towards the tall, scowling man, and a smirk plays on his lips. His elbows grace their presence on the table's edge.

"Shizu-chan came to visit, did he?" the informant presses, resting his chin in his hands.

The former bartender nods, looking around the apartment. Izaya's eyes follow his gaze, a playful grin on his face.

"We were supposed to go to Bunkyo today, Izaya," Shizuo grunts flatly.

"Something came up, Shizu-chan. I don't feel like I should go to Bunkyo today," Izaya chuckles breathily, waving his hand dismissvely. Shizuo narrows his eyes, licking his lips as he looked down at the informant. He is skinnier than before.

"Have you been eating, Izaya?"

If Shizuo had asked this two months prior, he would not have noticed the informant suddenly tense up. The movement was so transparent to Shizuo, though, that when Izaya tries to answer vaguely, the blond begins to lose his temper. It is almost as if the informant is hiding something from the man. This did not sit well with the violent debt collector, who abrubtly grabs Izaya's shirt by the collar and lifts the man face-to-face. Izaya smirks playfully, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck. Shizuo swallows his temptations to throw the man onto the ground and undress him; the smirk was driving his blood downwards. Izaya knows this, too, which he is using to his advantage. Shizuo had found out Izaya's only weakness, rewarding Izaya with Shizuo's constant protection.

"Someone has been watching me, Shizu-chan," the informant finally spits, trying to hide his worry behind a nonchalant smirk. Shizuo knows Izaya too well. He knows when his eyes dart to the other side of the room quickly, he is making sure no one is behind them as if he were in a horror movie.

"How do you figure?"

"I've seen them. I've seen them inside."

Hallucinations. Shizuo nods, dropping Izaya into his chair before leaning down. Izaya glares at him - not in a cruel way, no. Shizuo knows the look all too well, and he smiled. His large hands grab at the informant's waist; his lips crash onto the raven's. Their hot mouths move in sync, desperately trying to savor each other's sweet tastes. Shizuo's cigarettes and sweets. Izaya's ootooro and another taste that Shizuo doesn't quite know. He must have been eating with a client, trying to observe everything from his personality to his favorite food. Shizuo feels cold fingers playing at the hem of his pants, draining his face from any blood. His black jeans fall, along with any underwear that covered his bulging crotch. Izaya pulls his mouth away from Shizuo's, grinning as he kicks the chair out from under him. Shizuo leans back on the desk as a warm mouth surrounds his aching lower region. His eyes drop, watching Izaya's long, professional tongue lap at the pre-cum. The organ licks the slit and around the head before his mouth hides it and envelops the rest of Shizuo. The brutes knuckles turn white as he clings to the edge of the desk, bucking his hips as Izaya bobs his head. Long fingers brush Izaya's hair before tugging on it, subtly forcing the informant to take in more. He feels the man swallow him, groaning with pleasure. Not wanting to cum prematurely, his pulls Izaya's hair roughly. The man is ripped away off of his knees and into the air. He winces slightly at the pain of being held by his hair, but, for Izaya and Shizuo, this just made foreplay fun. Shizuo grunts, throwing the man on the couch across the room. Izaya hurries to pull his pants off before Shizuo walks over, but only has them to his knees by the time the brute reaches him. He grabs at the pants, ripping them from his legs. Izaya sarcastically groans.

"Another pair of pants, Shizu-chan. How upsetting.~"

"Shut up. Next time, you'll be faster."

Izaya holds back a moan. Had anyone else told him something so gruffly, he would scoff. Coming from Shizuo, though, it was almost as if he was ramming into him with words. His hips begin rolling with antcipation. Shizuo smiled at the man, covered only by his v-neck as the cold air only makes him harder. His hands wrap around the informant's crotch, roughly yanking. Izaya screams with pain and desire, bucking into the hand as it tugged him. It hurt - oh, god, did it hurt. But it hurt so good. Shizuo chuckles coldly at the horny man below him, pre-cum coming from his bare crotch at the sight. It wasn't enough. He had to do more. He puts his knees on the couch, rubbing a hand on Izaya's entrance. The informant realizes his command and turns over, ass in the air. Shizuo grunts with approval before licking at the hole. Izaya, instinctively, rams backwards, causing the tongue to dive deeper. He pants as Shizuo grabs at Izaya's hips, trying to force his tongue farther.

"Sh-Shizu-chan. How...vulgar," Izaya manages between huffs. His breath hitches in his throats as Shizuo strokes his cock. It felt so good, this disgusting act. Shizuo doesn't like how pleased Izaya seems to be, though, removing his tongue from the tight crevice. Izaya whimpers, wanting attention again. Without warning, two fingers slid into his hole, making Izaya's back arch.

"D-Damn it, Shizu-chan. I have lube under the couch.. Why..hah.. fuck.. This feels..so good. Shizu-chan.. Shizu-chan.." Izaya pants needily. Shizuo groans from the moaning, wanting to ram into him then and there. No, not yet. He has to keep Izaya's mind off of his hallucinations as long as possible. His fingers claw inside of Izaya, making Izaya scream. His ass rams into his fingers, selfishly swallowing the digits. Shizuo's crotch begs for Izaya now, despite Shizuo's desire to make this last as long as possible. The blond can't put it off anymore and removes his fingers.

"Sh-Shizu-chan. Lube..un- HAH!" Shizuo slips inside. The blond doesn't wait for Izaya to adjust. He violently pounds into the informant, making the man's knees weaken.

"F-Fuck..Izaya..You're so tight.." His voice is almost inaudiable. Izaya's moans fill the room, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Har..Harder.. Please.. Make me..hah..scream.."

"You already...oh, god...are.. Izaya!" Yet, Shizuo grabs Izaya's hips, ramming into the small man faster with a much larger force. Izaya screeches, ramming his ass onto Shizuo's massive cock. The torture - oh, god - it feels wonderful. He feels himself come close and whines. His mouth opens to warn Shizuo, but hands grab at his balls.

"Don't.. Not yet.." Shizuo whispers in Izaya's ear, not stopping for a second. The sweat drenches down Izaya's face, nodding as he grinds. He's surprised Shizuo is lasting as long as he is. Usually, when Izaya swallows Shizuo, he comes right then and there. Although, Izaya must admit, he enjoys this Shizuo much more.

Finally, Shizuo's pace becomes desperate and hurried. Izaya knows he is about to be able to cum. He moans loudly as Shizuo's hand lets go of him. White splashes onto the couch. Shizuo groans as his cock is hugged, coming into Izaya. He rides out his orgasm, wrapping arms around the small man. He doesn't get out of the informant, but, instead, falls backwards with the man in his arms.

"Shizu-chan... Hah..what's gotten...into you?" He's panting, still rolling his hips on the limp Shizuo inside of him. The blond grunts.

"That..was..amazing.." "Yes, it was. I think, Shizu-chan, that we found out what our kink is." "Rough?"

Izaya smiles, lifting his ass to get Shizuo out of him. Shizuo shutters as cold air touches him but groans when Izaya turns around and rubs their crotches together. He did his job. Izaya is only thinking about sex and not about his hallucinations. Izaya grabs at Shizuo's waist, grinding roughly on him.

"You want to go again?"

"My body..It's so sensitive.. I'm so..hah..Why aren't you hard, yet?" Izaya lets out a frustrated growl, not wanting to be the only one hardening. Shizuo chuckles, kissing the upset informant. His tongue trails onto Izaya's, causing the raven to cease his grinding and focus on the kiss. His hands brush Shizuo's hair, wanting all of the blond on him. Shizuo's hands wrap around the man's body, pulling him closer.

It was only a few months ago, when the two confessed their feelings. Now, Shizuo was sitting in Izaya's living room, trying to protect him from his own mind.

"Shizuo.." Izaya huffs, putting his hands on the man's chest. The debt collector's heart skipped a beat. His name sounded so nice in Izaya's mouth.

"Izaya."

"You're learning from me, aren't you?" Izaya smirks, reaching for his shirt. Shizuo grunts, knowing he has been caught. He realizes his pants are across the room. His embarrassment ceases when he remembers Izaya's pants were torn in half. His mind wanders back to the conversation, realizing his off-trail thinking was making it obvious.

"I don't like you thinking too much, flea. It's..uh.. I worry, I guess," he coughes, scratching the back of his head. Izaya laughs, nodding.

"Manipulating me and my innocent body.~ How cruel, Shizu-chan. It hurts. It pains me. Oh, dear."

"Shut up, flea. Actin' like you aren't just as bad."

"Oh, Shizu-chan.~ Since you were so mean to me, you should be nice and go and get my pants. Second drawer in th-"

"I know where it is." The blond gets up, going to Izaya's room to get pants. He can hear Hanamaru Kindergarten in the other room. A scoff escapes the man's lips.

"Don't you think watching that show is kind of weird? You're watching some show about little girls loving a teacher, and I think that just shows you have some weird kinks, flea!" His voice thunders. Silence.

Silence?

From Izaya Orihara?

"Izaya?"

Silence.

"IZAYA?" Shizuo drops the pants, running into the living room. "IZAYA? IZAYA, THIS ISN'T FUNNY. IZAYA?"

He frantically searches the house, looking violently for any trace of a playfully hiding informant. His eyes catch site of fur trimming by the door.

"Izaya?" He growls, rushing over towards the jacket. He stops.

It's ripped.

It's torn.

It has a small blood stain on it.

Shizuo steps back, violently ripping the phone from his pocket.

"SHINRA. IZAYA. HE. I. NO, LISTEN, THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT. HE'S GONE."

A breeze violently blows inside. A strange sound, like leaves dragging on the floor, fills his ears. Shizuo turns around. Open window. Paper on the floor. He drops the phone.

Fuck the paper. Shizuo runs to the window, looking outside. His eyes narrow as he sees a car that isn't usually there.

A limo.

Someone is struggling inside. The car is speeding away.

The paper. Shizuo grabs the paper and runs outside, chasing the car with all of his might.

_Someone has been watching me, Shizu-chan._

_I've seen them. I've seen them inside._

Dammit. DAMMIT. Dammit! Shizuo, he tried to warn you. IDIOT. "Oh, I'm going to fuck him to get his mind off things." DAMMIT, HE KNEW WHAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT.

The look. Dammit. He wasn't trying to seduce you, you idiot. He was trying to get you to believe him. Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT!

"III-ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-YAAAAAAAAAA!"


End file.
